Made for Greatness
by remi-it-is-a-girl's-name
Summary: Story request from Minecraft Guardiansaiyan. "Back At The Academy"'s Kirk, Spock, and Bones are graduating, when they learn about a certain ship that's being built...


**Hello! This story is a request from Minecraft Guardiansaiyan, who asked for a story where young Kirk, Spock, and McCoy end up naming the _Enterprise_. And serving on it together. I am using my 'Back At The Academy' versions of the characters, although this story is not part of 'Back At The Academy'. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Isn't it a little strange to think about?" said Kirk to Spock and McCoy. They were wandering around the grounds shared by Starfleet Academy and Starfleet Headquarters.

"What is?" asked Spock.

"This place has been our lives for four years now, and in four days, it won't be." said Jim.

"For you maybe." said McCoy. "I'm still waiting to see if they're letting me graduate!"

"Despite the fact you have only been in medical school four years, I believe you have the necessary knowledge to begin your career." said Spock.

"Spock, that has got to be the nicest thing you have ever said to anyone." said Bones. The three young men walked in silence for a moment.

"Okay, I can't stand it, I need a computer terminal!" said Bones, heading for the closest building. "If I don't find some way to check my test scores, I'm going to go nuts." He went in, followed by Spock and Kirk.

"Hurry, up we're not really supposed to be in here." said Kirk glancing around, "Although, it is kind of awesome. Admirals have offices in here!"

"Okay, nothing yet." said Bones. "Let's go."

"It's an amazing ship." They heard someone say from a nearby room. "How long until she's done?"

"A few months yet." Kirk moved and stood next to the door.

"James," began Spock. Kirk put up a finger in a gesture to be quiet, Spock ceased talking. Jim peeked around the door.

"It's Captain Pike!" he whispered. Christopher Pike was well-known. He had been a fairly young man when he received his first command (thirty years old) and was renowned for his leadership.

"I would be honored to captain this ship. But, there's someone I'd like to pull from another place to be my first officer." said Captain Pike.

"Ah, your 'number one'. Commander Farrell." said the admiral the captain was talking to.

"Morgan and I work well together."

"I know you do. And you'll have her for your first officer."

"Thank you."

"Jim, we should leave." insisted Spock, quietly.

"Shh!"

"Who's there?" said the admiral. Kirk stiffened, and started to walked away, quickly Bones and Spock hurrying after him.

"Cadets!" they all stopped and turned around. Captain Pike was standing there.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." said Pike.

"I know sir, it was my fault" said Kirk. "I wanted to know what was going on with a new starship, sir." Pike smiled. He smiled like James, in a charming way.

"I'm not angry. What's your names?"

"James T. Kirk."

"George Kirk your father?"

"Yes sir. I believe you were station together once."

"We were, good man. Glad to see another Kirk in Starfleet." Bones rolled his eyes.

_Some people just have all the luck!_

"And you?" Pike asked Spock

"Spock, sir."

"Yes, the half-Vulcan, son of the ambassador. And you?"

"Leonard McCoy. Not much special about my family."

"Then you'll have to make your own 'special'."

"Sir, what's you ship going to be called, if I may ask, sir." said Jim, politely.

"It doesn't have a name yet." said Pike. "I think you three should leave, the next person to find you might not be as calm about it as me."

"Thank you." said each of the boys in turn. And then they left.

* * *

"Captain Pike spoke to me, he was glad I was in Starfleet!" said Kirk later, while they were all at a restaurant near the campus.

"Are you still excited over that? You'd think Archer came back from the dead to compliment you the way your acting." said Bones. Kirk laughed.

"That would be awesome." said Jim. "Archer's one of my heroes."

"Everyone has someone on the_ Enterprise_ who inspires them." said Bones.

"Doctor Phlox?"

"Nope. Hoshi Sato." said Bones. "Their linguist. She would take a sentence of any language and figure out the language. That's what I want to do, but with medicine."

"That's pretty cool, Bones." said Kirk. "What about you, Spock?"

"Many people on Vulcan find inspiration in T'Pol. Including myself." said Spock. "It is because of her and Commander Charles Tucker I am able to exist."

"Oh yeah, that." said Kirk. "Huh. Isn't that weird? We've never talked about this before."

"Talked about what?" Kirk whipped around.

"Captain Pike, sir!"

"At ease, I'm not on duty, and neither are you."

"Right, um, would you like to sit down?" offered Leonard. Pike did.

"Captain Pike, is there anyone on the _Enterprise _who found to be inspirational, because that's what we were talking about." explained Jim.

"I always had an affinity for the later Captain Travis Mayweather. Of course, he served only as an ensign and lieutenant on the _Enterprise. _He stuck me as having a spirit of adventure to him."

"That whole crew must have had a spirit of adventure to them, sir." said James. "To be the first ship of their kind, going farther than humans had ever gone by far. They pretty much started the Federation."

"It was a great and difficult thing they took on. One that did help form the society we live in now." said Captain Pike.

"Which makes the name chosen for their ship understandable." said Spock. "the definition of 'Enterprise' is an undertaking of difficulty."

"Maybe that's what the word means, Spock." Kirk said with a smile. "But I think it's something more, something important. Like a sign of worth. Something we can brag about 'I'm in Starfleet, I'm connected to the crew of the _Enterprise._' "

"I wonder why they haven't named another ship that." said Bones.

"Yes, it does seem interesting. Most ships names are passed on." said Pike, resting his head on one of his hands.

"There's no ship that's earned it, sir." said Kirk. "In my mind, the only ship that could be another _Enterprise_ would have to be important, with a mission just as good. To be explorers, and diplomats, more so than other ships."

"Or Perhaps a flagship, since the NX-Zero-One was also one." added Spock. Pike nodded.

"Another ship worth bragging about?"

"Yes!" Kirk said, then remembering who he was talking to. "Sir."

"Or even a ship that just has a great crew." said Bones. "After all, you can build a spectacular ship, but it's worthless if you stick a crowd of morons on it."

Pike chuckled. "Do you think you'd be one of the those greats, cadet?"

"No. I just wanna be a doctor. That's it."

"That's a shame then." said Pike. "Because I think you will be. All three of you. Who knows, maybe you'll be part of the crew of the _Enterprise _ NCC-one-seven-oh-one." he got up and left.

"Sir, that ship does not exist." said Spock, raising and eyebrow. Pike stopped and turned to face the young men,

"It will." Kirk eyes widened.

"Your ship."

"It's going to be a flagship, Kirk. And it's purpose will be to expand the Federation, to reach out to knew worlds and races."

"To boldly go where no man has gone before?" tried Kirk.

"Yes, I suppose so." and the Captain left.

"Guys, that was Captain Pike." said Kirk, excitedly.

"No, don't you dare have some weird, fan-girly, freakout over how your man crush spoke with you." said Bones.

"It's not a man crush, he's just amazing! and Bones, Spock, don't you get it? We just named the next flagship of the Federation. We named it'Enterprise'."

"You don't know that! For all we know, they'll pull out some other name." said Bones.

"But they might not!"

"Time will tell." said Spock. "And in this situation, it would be logical to leave it at that."

"Logic! Always logic! Not everyone runs on logic, hobgoblin!"

"Gentlemen, if you could keep you voices down, we are in public." said Kirk.

"You started it." said Bones.

"And now I'm ending it. Oh, by the way Bones." Kirk handed his friend a PADD he had brought along.

"I'm, I'm graduating. I'm done with school. I'm-I am a doctor! I did it!" Leonard was smiling larger than he had in along time.

"Maybe you can be my CMO when I'm captain of the _Enterprise_." said Kirk. "You can be the head science officer, Spock."

"Such a scenario isn't very likely." Kirk smiled.

"But it could happen. It could happen."

* * *

_I'm Late, I'm late, how can I be late?_ Jim asked himself, running through the halls. People were giving him strange looks. And little wonder. An officer, wearing a captain's uniform, was running toward the transporter room at full tilt.

It wasn't as if they'd given him much warning. He'd been on leave, visiting his mother and father, when suddenly he received a message that Captain Pike had unexpectedly chosen to retire. And had asked that a certain officer be given his ship.

And officer who was NOT a captain. At least, not two days ago when he'd received the comm.

Kirk reached the Transporter room.

"Captain, you're early." said the person on duty.

"I am? I thought I was late." he looked at the clock on the transporter controls. "I suppose not. Do you mind if I wait?"

"Not at all, sir. There's a chair over there." James sat down.

He hadn't been so still in the past two days. He had frantically been packing, preparing, sending comms to his now ex-shipmates, and somewhere in all of that, been promoted.

_At least I know the ship well.__ The _Enterprise. _My god, I'm captain of the flagship, just like I used to tell people I'd be._

Kirk smiled, remembering a conversation he had had with his academy roommates. _They both have what they want to, I suppose. Bones is working on a planet base, which suits him. And Spock is on a ship with a scientific mission. Funny, until now, I'd forgotten how much I'd wanted us all together on a mission. But now, my dream is coming true, except they don't get to be in it._

Kirk turned on his PADD. He hadn't even gotten the chance to look over the crew manifest!

He noticed there was a comm waiting from him. From Captain Pike. He opened it.

_Communique for James Kirk from Christopher Pike._

_J. Kirk,_

_I am going to assume you're wondering why I asked that you-someone who was not yet a captain-succeed me in being the captain of the _Enterprise. _Do you remember how what is now your ship got it's name? From you, and your friends. You knew what a ship needed to be to deserve the name _Enterprise._ I believe that so far, she has deserved it, and will continue to deserve it, maybe even more so as she know has a criteria that I think Leonard McCoy set 'A crew made to be great'._

_With hope for the future,_

_C. Pike_

Kirk turned the PADD back off. The letter had confused him more than explained things to him. He didn't understand how just a change in captaincy made the crew great.

"Sir, they're ready for you." said the transporter operator. Kirk stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Energize." he said. and the room faded away, turning into a different transporter room, with a different operator.

Who was Montgomery Scott?

"Scotty!" said Kirk.

"Hullo Jim, I mean, captain, sir." Kirk shook his old friend's hand

"Jim, please. It's amazing! You're here!"

"Aye, an' I'm your chief engineer."

"That's amazing!"

"Isn't it just. That we're all together on this crew, on this ship! She's a beauty, sir! Jim."

"We're all?"

"Haven't you looked over the crew manifest?" Kirk eyes widened.

"It couldn't-" he left the room quickly (followed by Scotty) and headed for the bridge.

He got there and could barely keep from laughing.

They really were all there.

"Keptin on the Bridge!" said a certain ensign and everyone turned around.

"At ease!" he looked around. Sulu was next to Chekov at the helm (of course they were together) Uhura was the communications officer, and there was Spock! At the science station, and of course, Scotty had gone to his bridge station.

Kirk wandered across the bridge, saying hello to everyone. This was his dream bridge crew. This is what Captain Pike had meant by a crew made to be great! Because it was _his crew._

"Hello, Spock." he said to the Vulcan officer.

"Hello, sir."

"Jim, Spock, I'm still Jim, or James."

"It is not proper protocol."

"What makes you think I'm suddenly going to start caring about protocol now?" there was quiet laughter. Kirk looked around.

"I suppose Bones is the CMO too?"

"He will be once he gets on board." said Spock.

"He was in a similar situation as you." added Uhura. As if on cue, the turbolift doors opened.

"Sir, I was told to report to the bridge-what the heck?" Bones looked around, just as surprised as Jim had been. Jim came over and clasped his hand.

"Hey Bones."

"Jim! Captain! Sir! Pike set this up, didn't he? Or I'm dreaming."

"Does that imply you are pleased with the situation, doctor?" asked Spock.

"Hm...I guess it does. Except for the working closely with a certain Hobgoblin." Kirk laughed and sat down in the captain's chair. It felt wonderful.

"Mister Sulu, take us out."

"Aye, sir!" said Hikaru. And they were off. Kikr settled in more to his chair and looked around briefly, Bones was standing next to him, as was Spock. (a breach in protocol he poke fun at later) and his other friends were at their proper stations.

"Everyone, welcome home." he said. And in truth, they were.


End file.
